The Overnight Stay Part 1
by Jeneral2885
Summary: Re-write of 1x13: Agent Borin is stuck in New Orleans, so she meets up with Agent Brody. Warning: Lesbian relationship.


_Author's note: A remake of 1x13. Instead of Brody calling Wilkins, she goes out with Borin. Warning, lesbian themes. In no way does this FF represent the two actresses who are, last I checked, divorced and single._

_The Brody-Borin scens in "The Abyss" and "The Walking Dead" really produced a strong chemistry between the two female characters. Hence, I thought of this story._

_I've watched all episodes of NCIS: New Orleans so any mistakes over Brody's past history is mine. Borin, well, I didn't exactly follow all NCIS episodes with her but it should be as accurate as possible._

_I place this under T, despite some M rated parts. Do R and R; I'm not that great with lesbian stories._

**NCIS New Orleans HQ,**

**New Orleans**

**1655 Local**

Damnit, he wanted to ask me out for coffee, but he's not answering, Agent Meredith Brody thought silently. What a jer…"Brody?" A familiar voice called out. "Agent Borin, what brings you back here?" She spotted the senior CGIS agent below in the courtyard. "I thought you were catching flight back to Virginia."

"I was," she called out from below. "But there's some silly mechanical problems so the flights delayed. Pride or LaSalle still here."

"Nope, big boy LaSalle's trying out skydiving and Pride's catching up with uh Dr. Lin and his brother."

"Oh…okay you alone then? Mind if I stay here? I didn't exactly book a place to stay in New Orleans when you called ne down."

"Actually," Brody continued, walking down. "I was thinking of closing shop and heading home."

"I thought you were going to catch coffee with that…"

"That cute guy you say? No answer on his phone."

Borin shifted her head from left to right. "Happens all the time with guys. You mind if I tag along with you? Naturally I can't stay in a NCIS office."

"Naturally," Brody said, removing her badge and clearing the clip from her Glock26 and storing it in a safe chamber. Wordlessly, Borin, stored her own sidearm in the same place. "Well, now that we're officially off duty, we can dispense with the Agent surnames. Abigail or Abby," she held out her hand as if introducing herself for the first time. "Meredith, or Merri. Not many people call me that."

"Well Merri, you can now ad me to that list. I think heading home at this time is extremely early. Let's go somewhere.

**Domilise Sandwich Shop &amp; Bar, New Orleans**

**Forty Minutes Later**

"Oh my gosh you're literally stuffing me, Ab…by," Merri spoke with a piece of shrimp Po'boy in her mouth and gravy dripping down her chin onto the plate.

"Didn't you momma teach you never talk full?" Abby Borin replied, picking up a pickle that fell out of her Po'boy.

"I grew up mostly with my twin sister Emily, not my parents, until she died and friends," Merri replied wiping her mouth.

"Ouch, I know that background. My parents weren't that close to each other. I grew up a a single child. What happened to your sister?"

"Some fool of a driver struck her down," Merri said, staring in the distance, remembering that tragic day.

"I'm so sorry, Merri, drunk drivers really suck. I remember losing close Marines friends in Iraq, but losing a love one is far different." As she explained her pre-CGIS life, her hands reached across the table and neared that of Merri's.

"Wow, Iraq. And I thought being Agent Afloat in various CSGs and ESGs was tough," Merri said.

"Losing friends in Iraq was the last part for me and I ran away and then I found CGIS. At first I was still running, then found it as a place to settle in."

Brody lowered her sandwich and thought for a while. She then spill her story to Abby: the tragic incident on the USS Moultrie, her hesitation because of the Petty Officer's eyes, the after-action investigation, her moving to the Midwest office, and then "running away" to the present NCIS New Orleans office. As she did so, tears started to form in her eyes.

"Oh, Merri," Abby Borin said, her hands now reaching out to touch her colleague's hands.

"I'm being silly, a strong gal like me crying," by this time the joint was starting to fill up and get extremely noisy. "Shall we move some where else?"

Borin was after a place with some Bourbon, while Brody was after a quiet area with no particular drink in mind. Both of them crossed the whole of the French Quarter but couldn't decide on an outlet. Finally, after more than an hour, they headed to Brody's place.

End of Part 1, labelled T. Part 2 will be a separate story labelled M-click M to read the story, thanks.


End file.
